


Darling

by lxst_at_sea



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxst_at_sea/pseuds/lxst_at_sea
Summary: "I don't believe in love. So, don't get your hopes up, darling."-OR-Sunwoo doesn't believe in love. And the adorable, blue haired boy he meets in London can't change that.or can he?





	1. !IMPORTANT INFO!

First, I don't know how to link to it but the song this entire fanfic is semi-loosely based off of is Darling by SayWeCanFly.  
Listen for a possibly clearer understanding of the story.

Second, some important background info on Sunwoo and Haknyeon for this story to make sense;

Haknyeon has lived in London from a very young age up until currently. Because his parents are both native Korean speakers, they've taught him Korean, as well, causing him to be fluent in both English and Korean. Due to growing up in London, he has a British accent, whoop.

Sunwoo has lived his entire life in Korea but knew he had always wanted to move away. Having always been infatuated with London, he'd decided what better place to go than there? Thus, he began learning English so that he'd be able to communicate properly upon his arrival, making him fluent in both English and Korean, as well.


	2. Prologue

Sunwoo doesn’t believe in love. Love is the figment of one’s imagination. This ‘love’ that people describe and claim to be the most amazing feeling imaginable had never done any good for him. As far as he’s concerned, love is nothing but fake. Nothing of true existence.

Though some may call him insane for his way of thinking, he feels that they’re the true insane ones. After-all, he’s seen and experienced what this feeling of “love” truly is. And them? They go in and out of relationships, claiming it’s “love” each time.

Poor souls.

If only they weren’t as dumb and naïve as he once was.

If only they knew what he knows.

If only they weren’t blinded to the point of not being able to comprehend that this “love” they chase is nothing.

He didn’t understand.

If love were real, which he knew far too well that it wasn’t, how could you possibly tell someone every single day that you love them, only for it to end days, weeks, months, or even years later, then eventually get into another relationship and tell that person that you “love” them?

Did people really not see something wrong with that picture?

Were they really that blind?

It’s stupid.

This preconceived idea of love is stupid.

But if people wanted to be so hung up on it, so be it. Just don’t expect the young brunette to ever get wrapped up in it again. He knew better.


	3. One

Bringing his final small box of belongings into his new third-floor apartment, Sunwoo lightly kicked the door shut with the heel of his shoe clad foot. He set the small box down on top of one of the other many boxes that sat on the polished wood flooring, waiting to be unpacked and put in their rightful spots. Wherever that exactly was, at the moment..

Stepping back slightly in observation, he let his eyes scan over the next-to-empty living room (the only thing occupying the space being the many boxes of unpacked items, a single couch, and a coffee table), trying to figure out where to start first.

Granted, it’d have been much less of a hassle had he taken up his mother’s idea of hiring a team of movers to help him with all of the moving, unpacking, and setting up of furniture and other belongings, but in the same breath, that’d also cost some extra cash.

Some extra cash that Sunwoo didn’t particularly have to be throwing around at the moment, whether it’d be beneficial to him physically or not.

With a quick glance at the time on his phone, the brunette decided it’d be in his best interest to unpack and set up as much as he could before the time changed to that of unreasonable hours to be calling a nearby pizza place.

Sunwoo didn’t exactly have food at the moment so he figured he’d have to live off of takeout and fast food joints for the next few days. Or at least until he gets completely settled in and starts his first day on the job as a dance instructor the upcoming Tuesday. Today being just Wednesday.

Slipping his now locked phone back into the pocket of his jeans, Sunwoo made his way over to the boxes, moving some here and another few there, attempting to decipher which boxes held the sheets and blanket for his bed, which held his clothing, and which held his bathroom utilities. 

“Might as well start with the basic essentials.” he mumbled to himself as his eyes scanned over each box’s marker written label, moving aside the boxes he didn’t need.

Once successful in his searching, he let out a small sound of triumph before quickly making work of opening the boxes that held his clothing. Above all things, he always dreaded putting away his clothing. He was never one to be close to ever lacking in that department, which just meant all the more he had to organize and put away in their proper spots. Which was exactly why he intended on doing it first to get it out of the way.

Despite himself, he made quick work of carrying the boxes of clothing to his bedroom (which currently only contained a bare double bed, an empty dresser, and a bedside table), setting them down on the bed that was positioned in the center of the room, the headboard being pushed back against the wall. Pulling out some shirts that were packed already on their hangers, he began hanging his shirts neatly by their hangers on the metal bar that went across the top of his closet.

Once finished with hanging the rest of his shirts and tucking away the rest of his clothing carelessly in his dresser, he tossed the empty boxes into a corner of the room.

Having already brought in the box containing his bedding, he quickly made his bed, not caring how nicely it was done as the ache of hunger began itching at his stomach.

He’d been so busy that day that only once his appetite began making itself known had he realized that the most he’d eaten that day was a single skittle he had found stashed away in his pocket, not quite remembering exactly when and how it’d ended up there. Not even sure when the last time he’d even had skittles was, in the first place.

With the corners of his lips turned up and his nose scrunched in disgust at the memory, Sunwoo shook his head slightly to rid himself of the less than prideful and quite disgusting moment of weakness. He brought the box of his bathroom utilities from his living room into his bathroom and set everything up where it belonged, making a mental note to shower at his next available chance. Probably after he'd eaten his dinner.

Collecting the now empty boxes as he made his way back out to the living room, Sunwoo dropped them in a corner, intentions set on taking them out to the dumpster either later that night or sometime the next day.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket once more, he unlocked it before opening up the phone icon and calling the pizza place’s number he’d saved after reading good reviews online. “What?” he “wanted to be prepared!” he previously justified his actions when his mother gave him a knowing look, arms crossed over her chest as she watched her son input… not the healthiest choice of food delivery.

Finishing placing his order for the pizza, he bid his farewells before hanging up and flopping down on his couch. A soft sigh of content left his lips at the feeling of the cushions welcoming his body comfortably.

The man on the phone had told him that it would take about twenty minutes for his pizza to arrive, which left Sunwoo with at least nineteen more to relax.

Glancing down at the time displayed on the upper right corner of his phone, he mulled over the idea of texting his mom to let her know that he had arrived safely (as per her request). Deciding that the time zone difference wasn’t an issue at the moment, he opened up his messaging app and sent out a quick text to his mom, only waiting a few minutes for a response.

The two continued back and forth until his mother had to go due to having errands to run. With a quickly sent promise to call her at his next chance, Sunwoo locked his phone and stuffed it into the pocket of his pullover hoodie as he heard the ringing of the doorbell throughout the small apartment.

Getting up from the couch, he made his way to the door, his stomach rumbling in anticipation of the greasy food that would be taken in within the next few minutes.

Twisting and pulling the handle to open the door, a small, polite smile graced his features as a boy with a red cap, adorning the pizza place’s logo, pulled the box of pizza out of the bag that kept it warm.

“$10.17, please.” He spoke as he looked up from the receipt that was taped to the top of the pizza box, offering a polite smile of his own.

Getting a good look of the boy’s face, he didn’t look to be too much older than Sunwoo. Two years at the most. The tufts of red hair peeking out from underneath the red cap on his head matched well with his chocolate brown eyes that watched as Sunwoo pulled a twenty and exact change out of his wallet, offering it towards him in exchange for the pizza in his hands.

“Keep the rest as a tip..” He trailed off as the two swapped the items in their possession.

“Kevin.” The older supplied with a grateful smile as he pocketed the money, “My name’s Kevin. And thank you..” He raised his eyebrow as he looked at the younger expectantly.

“Sunwoo.” He supplied this time as he shifted the pizza box to rest comfortably in his grip.

“Thank you, Sunwoo.” The boy, now known as Kevin, repeated before nodding slightly, “Enjoy your pizza, and have a good rest of your night.”

The two exchanged a final smile before Kevin turned on his heel, making his way in the direction of the next apartment that was due for a delivery while Sunwoo walked back into his apartment, shutting the door with his foot.

He set the box down on the coffee table before going into the kitchen to get a drink from the refrigerator, opting for a bottle of water rather than some other sugary drink.

Pretty ironic considering all of the unhealthy food choices he was about to put his body through for the next little while, huh?

He chuckled lightly as he uncapped his water, shaking his head as he made his way back to the pizza waiting for him.

You see, although Sunwoo tended to want to take better care of his body than that, he also didn’t like to dwell on it when he didn’t. “Life’s too short.” He reasoned time and time again.

Taking a sip of his water, he then twisted the cap back on before setting it down on the table and lifting the top of the pizza box.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he eyed what certainly was not the pizza he had ordered. Must’ve been a mistake. Maybe he could catch Kevin just in time?

Closing the top of the box, he picked the box up, rushing to get out of the door in what he hoped would be just in time. But what he saw upon opening his door and entering the hallway was not Kevin but another male in the apartment one over also opening his own door and entering the hallway, pizza box in hand.

Perhaps Sunwoo’s pizza box?

On the possible chance, Sunwoo cleared his throat in attempt to avert the blue haired boy’s attention from down the hallway to himself.

“Pizza mix up?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow as the shorter boy turned around to face him, his own eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Pepperoni?” the boy asked, referring to the pizza in his own arms, which earned a nod from the taller.

“And Hawaiian for you?” Sunwoo asked as he moved closer to him, pizza held out slightly.

A visible look of relief washed over the boy’s features as he nodded, walking closer to Sunwoo and offering the pizza in his arms in an exchange for the correct one.

“Thank god. I was hoping it wasn’t mixed up with someone from across town or something,” He admitted as the pair swapped pizza’s for the correct ones, the shorter not missing the quiet chuckle that emitted from the taller as his dark colored eyes lifted to observe the latter’s features, “I’m Haknyeon, and you are?” He continued, having not recognized him, as a friendly smile took over his own features.

“Sunwoo. I just moved in,” He replied as he shifted the pizza box to sit comfortably in one arm, reaching his free hand out to shake Haknyeon’s, a smile of his own forming on his lips.

Haknyeon let out a barely audible ‘ohhh’ in understanding as he shook his hand, “That explains why I’ve never seen you before. Well, welcome! I hope London’s treating you well so far.”

“Oh, thank you. It’s much different than back in Korea.. but a good different.” He nodded slightly, satisfied with his words as he pulled his hand back after a moment.

“Oh! Korea? I’m from Korea, as well! I moved here when I was really young though so I don’t remember much.” He admitted as he moved his hand back to hold the pizza box in his grasp, “But, I should probably be getting back inside to my friends now before this gets cold, I’ll see you around?” He asked more than stated as he backed up closer to his door, his eyes not leaving Sunwoo’s.

Sunwoo smiled politely once more as he nodded, backing his way towards his own apartment, as well, “Yeah, for sure. I’ll see you then.”

Offering one last smile and a small wave, Haknyeon turned, opening the door of his apartment and disappearing inside.

Turning towards his own door, Sunwoo brought his now lukewarm pizza inside, closing the door behind himself.

Though he was only slightly disappointed with the temperature of his pizza, it wasn’t strong enough of a disappointment to make him heat it up before eating two slices.

Deciding to save the rest for the next few days, he put the box in his refrigerator, drinking down the rest of his bottled water before throwing the empty bottle in the trash can.

A quiet yawn slipped past his lips as the events from today and the inevitable time change hit him. He glanced out the window, deciding it couldn’t be too early to go to sleep seeing as how the sun had already all but made it’s decent, not too dark but also not light enough to be considered evening.

A quiet chuckle left his lips as he made his way to his room, hearing a thump and muffled yell of protest coming from the other side of the wall. Haknyeon had mentioned having friends over so he assumed they’d probably just been messing about.

Shaking his head slightly as he crawled into the warm blankets of his bed, not bothering to change first, he soon fell fast asleep to the silent calmness of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ik that was really bad and probably really boring, but it will get better soon!


	4. Two

It had been just a little over two weeks since Sunwoo had moved in, and just the same amount of time since his encounter with his neighbor. In that time, the pair had ended up getting to know each other more, enough so that dare Sunwoo call them friends. Occasional smiles and brief greets when seeing each other around soon shifted to nights filled with laughter, silly jokes, and other typical friend activities.

Which Sunwoo was thankful for. Seeing as how upon his moving, he didn’t necessarily have any friends. But now, he ended up having two. Almost effortlessly, might he add. One being Haknyeon, and the other being Kevin, the delivery guy. Sunwoo and Kevin grew to a friend basis due to Sunwoo ordering pizza quite often, and Kevin being the delivery boy each time. Their brief meets had been filled with little facts about each other exchanged and genuine ‘hey, how are you’s until they deemed each other pretty okay and exchanged numbers, truly beginning the friendship.

Speaking of friendships, that reminds Sunwoo that Haknyeon was actually due to be coming over tonight, somewhere within the next hour or two. They had made plans that after Sunwoo was off of work and showered and settled in, he would send off a text, letting Hak know that he could come over for a few hours of video games or whatever else they felt like doing at the time.

Taking a quick glance at the clock that was positioned above the entrance on the wall of the dance studio, he made a mental note of having just twenty more minutes until the session was over. With little debate, he clapped his hands once to get the classes attention, announcing that break time was over.

“You’re going to run through the routine once more, without me this time. I’ll see how you guys do, and if there’s little to no flaws, you guys can leave a little early to enjoy your weekend. Sound good?” He spoke clearly as he stood in front of the group of boys that were quickly getting into their places. He heard a chorus of ‘yes’s and with satisfaction, he turned on the music once more, watching observantly as the group ran through the routine.

-

Unlocking the door of his apartment, he trudged through, allowing his bag to fall off of his shoulder and onto the ground, not finding the energy in himself to carry it to his room. He grimaced slightly as he shut his door, the feeling of his sweat drenched shirt sticking to his back not exactly being the most enjoyable feeling.  
As he walked to his bathroom, he slipped his phone out of his pocket, deciding to text Haknyeon to at least let him know that he's home and just to double check that they were still on for tonight.

**_To: Hak-e sack_**  
_hey, just got home._  
_u still coming over tonight?_

  
**  
_From: Hak-e sack_  
**  
 _hey~! little early today_  
 _i assume class went well?_  
 _and ofc! wouldn’t miss it~!_

A soft chuckle escaped Sunwoo's lips at the boy's seemingly never wavering happiness. Evident even through text, it appears. _cute._ Grabbing a towel from the closet with one hand, he used the other to text out a quick response.

**_To: Hak-e sack_**  
_yh, the group’s been working hard_  
_and have the routine pretty much down pact._  
_decided to let them go early_  
_but cool, txt u after i shower?_  
_need to get this sweat off lol_

  
**  
_From: Hak-e sack_  
**  
 _i thought i smelt smth_ 😷  
 _but yh, that’s fine!_

**_To: Hak-e sack_**  
🙄

Setting the towel on the counter space of the sink first, he set his phone on top before getting undressed and stepping into the already running shower. He didn’t want to make the boy wait too long so he washed up as quickly as possible while still making sure his body was entirely cleansed of the day's events. He wrapped his towel around his waist after getting out and turning the water off, making his way to his room, phone in hand.

**_To: Hak-e sack_**  
_just finished._  
_u can make ur way over_  
_ill be out in a min._

Not waiting for a response, he tossed his phone onto the soft surface of his bed before drying off the beads of water that were still clinging to his soft skin. He pulled on his clothing, pairing an old pair of sweatpants with a hoodie before stuffing his phone into the pocket of it.

On his way out of his room, he tossed the used towel into the laundry basket as he heard a knock coming from his front door.

Assuming it’s Haknyeon, he made his way to the door before pulling it open with a slight smirk on his face as his eyes fell on the shorter boy, “Jeez, take longer next time, why don’t you?” He teased playfully as he opened the door wider, stepping out of the way to let the blue haired boy in.

“Oh whatever, I didn’t even take long!” Haknyeon pouted slightly in protest as he walked in, his eyes scanning around what he could see of the apartment before landing on Sunwoo once more, watching as he closed the door, “Anyway, what's first?” he questioned as he tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity.

“I was thinking video games, maybe? Order in some Chinese as my treat?” Sunwoo offered with a shrug as he ran his fingers through his still damp hair before readjusting the strands to sit comfortably on his forehead once more.

Haknyeon’s eyes followed the movement of Sunwoo’s hand, easily distracted as he listened to the Korean words slipping flawlessly past the latter’s lips.

Upon the finding out that the pair are both fluent in Korean, they had made a mutual agreement on speaking Korean when with each other. Not only for the fact of it being more comfortable for Sunwoo but also because Haknyeon never really had much opportunity to speak the language around other people, unless cussing someone out without their knowledge counted, and he figured it'd be pretty cool to put his ability to use with someone who would actually be able to understand him.

His gaze subconsciously remained fixated on Sunwoo's hand for apparently a moment too long, lost in his own thoughts, as he heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat before the smooth pronunciation of his name and honorific followed soon after.

He let his confusion filled eyes travel back up to Sunwoo's own questioning ones. “Hm?” he hummed out, eyebrows furrowed before smoothening out again after a brief moment as he realized he never responded to the other's suggestion, “Oh, right! Yeah, sounds good to me.” he spoke as a smile formed on his lips.

Though the slight look of wonder remained, Sunwoo decided not to question the elder, the moment already being forgotten as he nodded, “Cool. You know where the games are, just pick something while I order some takeout, yeah?”

With a confirmative nod of his head, Haknyeon started in the direction of the shelf that held the neatly sorted video games. _Can we get a ‘thank you, Haknyeon' for that one?_ He kneeled in front of it, letting his eyes scan over the titled spines of each video game as the sound of Sunwoo dialing the takeout place's number filled his ears.

Lightly brushing the tip of his index finger across the labels as he read each one, he let out a quiet hum of satisfaction as he found the one he'd been searching for. Grabbing the case, he stood back up and turned to face the other boy, waiting for him to finish and hang up before speaking, “How’s this one, Seonoo?” he questioned, holding the game out slightly for him to see.

Hearing the nickname Haknyeon had assigned him not too long ago, Sunwoo divided his attention from where he was locking his phone and slipping it into his pocket to look at what he had to show him, his eyes landing on the Call of Duty game case sitting in his hands, “Yeah, sure. We can play it until the food gets here.” he spoke as he shifted his eyes back up to his.

A bright, toothy smile took over the shorter’s features, throwing a quick ‘thank you, Seonoo-ya~!’ over his shoulder as he turned back to the game console and made quick work of inserting the game.

-

No more than twenty minutes later, the pair were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the small apartment. Pausing the game, Sunwoo stood up as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, “Just turn on a movie or something, hyung. We’ll watch it while we eat, if that’s cool with you?” Once receiving an affirmative nod in return, he started towards the front door, money in hand.

In the time that Sunwoo was off getting the food, Haknyeon had gotten up and turned the game off before letting out a soft hum as he looked for a movie to put in. After a few moments of genuine searching for one they both would enjoy, he decided it really didn’t matter what he chose seeing as how they'd just be eating and not necessarily paying attention anyway, so he picked a favorite of his off of the shelf and put it in just as he heard Sunwoo making his way back into the room.

“Pick one?” He heard as he made his way back to the couch after pressing play, the beginning of Frozen beginning to play on the screen. “Mhm!”

“Frozen?” Sunwoo questioned with a chuckle as he spared a glance at the television before placing Haknyeon's food and a bottle of water on the table in front of where the blue haired boy was sitting, not missing the excited nod and bright smile flashed in his direction.

“It’s one of my favorite movies!”

Of course it is. Sunwoo thought to himself as he sat down beside the boy, setting his own food and water in front of himself, “Y’know, you remind me an awful lot of the snow dude.”

“The snow dude?” Haknyeon questioned, a look of confusion flashing across his face as he opened the lid of his takeout container, picking up the chopsticks that came supplied with his food.

“Yeah. What’s his name?.. uh.. Aloof? Awlof?” Sunwoo tried halfheartedly as he opened his own lid, licking his lips slightly in hunger as the delightful smell traveled up to his nose.

“Oh! You mean Olaf!” Haknyeon quickly corrected as the confusion slipped from his features and was replaced with his beaming smile once more, “But how come?”

“How come what?” Sunwoo replied in the same tone as before, having already forgotten what they were talking about as he picked some beef up with his chopsticks. He shoveled it into his mouth before looking over at the other boy, seeing him doing the same, “Oh, right. Well, I mean, you’re both always so alarmingly joyous and happy. And you both seem to have your smiles as your default expression or something. I don’t know, personality wise, you just remind me a lot of ‘im.” He answered around his mouthful of food, shrugging his shoulders.

A hum sounded from Haknyeon's food-filled mouth in response, seemingly content with the answer. He swallowed down his food before licking his lips and wiping the minimal saliva left behind with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“You remind me of Elsa.”

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Sunwoo swallowed the food in his mouth slowly as he looked at Haknyeon with clear ponder etched on his features, “Care to elaborate a little, hyung?”

Haknyeon just shrugged in response as he picked up some rice with his chopsticks, “Because like you said with Olaf and I, your personalities have undeniable similarities.” He responded simply before eating the rice off of his utensils.

“And what similarities are these?” Sunwoo questioned in return as he turned back to eating his own food, as well. If Haknyeon was going to compare him to ice queen Elsa, herself, he'd at least like an elaboration on the qualities he apparently shares with her.

“Well,” Haknyeon started, swallowing the chewed up rice in his mouth before looking up from his food in thought, “In my time of knowing you, it seems you both have that thing going on where you seem so.. reserved. Closed off.”

“Of course that’s not always a bad thing!” he quickly continued, noticing Sunwoo’s sudden defensive expression change, mouth falling agape as if he were about to interject. “And even then, I‘d assume it isn’t without good reasoning.” He nodded in approval at his own choice of words.

He paused for a moment as he gathered his own thoughts, thinking of more similarities between the two. “I don’t know, really. It’s hard to pinpoint all of the reasons why you remind me of her. You just kinda do.” He shrugged slightly as he set his food down and reached towards his bottle of water.

Sunwoo just nodded as his eyebrows raised slightly and the corners of his lips curved downwards in an I’ll-take-it kind of expression. “Fair enough.” He replied with a shrug of his own as he took a sip of his own water, as well.

-

The next few hours went by in what seemed like the blink of an eye and the pair were now cleaning up the mess of takeout containers, water bottles, and other pieces of trash that had gotten strewn around during the night. After cleaning up the messes they had made, Sunwoo lead the shorter boy to the door and opened it for him.

“Thanks for hanging out with me for a while, hyung.” Sunwoo spoke with a grateful smile as Haknyeon made his way through the opening of the door before turning to face Sunwoo again.

“Thank you for inviting me. I like hanging out with you, it’s always a fun time.” He replied with his own smile shining brightly on his features.

“You’re not too shabby to hang out with yourself,” he smirked teasingly before his features switched to a smile once more as he remembered a conversation he had had with Kevin a few days prior, “Oh, also, speaking of hanging out, you remember Kevin, right?”

Receiving a nod of affirmation after a moment or two of ponder, Sunwoo took it as a cue to continue, “Well, he and I have became friends like us,” he motioned between the two of them.

“and seeing as how I don’t have many right now besides you two, he had mentioned about bringing a few of his friends over one night to introduce us and such, and I was wondering if you’d wanna come, as well? I talked to Kevin about it already and he doesn’t mind if you do. You can even bring a few of your friends, too, if it’ll be more comfortable for you?” He bit his lip lightly in apprehension as he finished.

Sunwoo was aware of his rambling and the slightly nervous pitch to his voice, but y’see, he wasn’t exactly the most sociable person so the thought of being in a room full of people he didn’t know didn’t exactly sit very well with the antisocial side of him. And while yes, the knowledge of having Kevin there with him did ease his nerves a bit, he had to admit that having Hak there as well would put him just that bit more at ease because at least then there would be two people he knew. Plus, what kind of friend would he be to leave Hak out of a friend making event held literally right next door to him?

He watched the way Haknyeon’s head tilted side to side with a look of contemplation coating his features as he mulled over Sunwoo’s offer.

“I think that’d be really cool, Seonoo. And I can bring a few friends as well, you said?” he finally replied as his features returned to their typical happy expression.

Sunwoo nodded, letting out an ‘Mhm!’. “I think it’ll be a good opportunity, y’know? And if all goes well, we’ll have our own little friend group.” He spoke as he leaned his back against his doorframe, his arms crossing over his chest.

Haknyeon simply nodded in agreement, “Yeah, that’d be really cool. I should be heading in now but just text me all the details like the time and such and I’ll relay the info to my friends.” He smiled as he began making his way back towards his apartment, still facing Sunwoo. “Thank you for inviting us, by the way.”

With a nod and dismissive wave of his hand, Sunwoo stood up straight once more, “Oh yeah, no, of course. Thank you for agreeing to come. I’ll text you and see you then?” he questioned with a smile.

“I’ll see you then.” Haknyeon agreed with a nod of his own before they exchanged goodnight’s and made their way into their respective apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow after almost three months without an update, here we are sksk  
> this would've been posted like two days ago but first time coding's a bit of a nightmare.  
> but anyway, i hope everyone's doing well and this update was enjoyable!  
> the ending is terrible because i rushed to get it done, oof.  
> until next time, stay safe and happy!


End file.
